


The Otsusuki Effect

by Keigos_Feather



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossing Parallels, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keigos_Feather/pseuds/Keigos_Feather
Summary: A portal opens up in the sky over the city and Hawks is sent with Onyxx to investigate, in the midst of investigating they're sucked in and transported to another world. They wake up and their quirks are missing leaving them both human and confused, around the same time Sasuke and Dawn are sent out to investigate a portal that had been seen opened up over in the woods and they come across Onyxx and Hawks. Stuck in this unknown place without their quirks, the two heros are forced to learn the ninja way and hopefully find a way back home
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Otsusuki Effect

_The night was quiet and still save for the few villians and heros that still roamed the usually busy streets, the deep indigo sky is mostly clear save for a few clouds loitering in various spots in the sky, the rest of the city slept comfortably and soundly with little to no worries or cares knowing the heros would do their best to keep them safe. Eraserhead sits perched atop the roof of a building, his bloodshot eyes scanning the streets for any mishaps or ill doings that would be a disturbance, a breeze passes over the hero making him shiver a little and internally groan as he wishes for the warmth and comforbility of his bed, or at least his massive yellow sleeping bag. He feels another breeze, this time stronger than before which causes him to look up into the sky, there are more clouds than there had been before and they appear to be swirling together turning the sky black and almost angry, he decides he should call it a night to be safe rather relieved to be going home, he sends out a text that it might rain to Midnight informing her that they should leave patrols for the night and go home so as to not get caught in the storm. As he's leaping down from the rooftop and making his way down the street towards his home he receives a text from Midnight saying she's on her way home now and for the pro to be safe, as they go to their respectable homes lightning lights up the sky and thunder rings out with an ear shattering boom, rain begins to pour down in sheets as the clouds swirl and open up a hole in the sky._


End file.
